


A New Ending

by Elphabuddy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Spinel just really needs a friend, literally just a friend that loves her in the way that she needs to be loved, not a leader or a superior, one with the same goals as her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphabuddy/pseuds/Elphabuddy
Summary: In 6000 years, the Diamond have only sent out 2 broadcasts to the entire universe.





	A New Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. I truly don’t believe that the Diamonds wouldn’t announce Pink’s shattering. Steven’s broadcast could not have been the first Spinel received.

The first broadcast Spinel receives since Pink left sends shivers down her spine. The 3 Diamonds that are not her own appear. White Diamond, lips pressed tightly, pushes Blue Diamond forward. She starts sobbing inconsolably but that doesn't stop Yellow Diamond from wrapping her arm around her lover to try. "Pink Diamond has been shattered by one of her rogue Rose Quartz. This is a declaration of war. All Rose Quartz soldiers will be apprehended and decommissioned until further notice. This treasonous clod and her band of rebels will be shattered for their crimes. To any of you who have sided with the so called "Crystal Gems", you are aligned with terrorists and you have shards on your hands." Yellow seethes, stepping forward and ending the stream with a vicious smack.

For the first time since Pink left her, her diamond isn't the reason that she's frozen in place. It's shock.

She can't stop the tears. She feels her mascara run down her cheeks but she can't rub it away.

There's no point leaving the garden now. She'd be leaving to face a worse death than the flowers that once surrounded her. She knows she couldn't handle that so there she stands.

***

The next broadcast takes thousands of years more to appear. White Diamond tells the tale of "Steven Universe", of how a Rose Quartz was a diamond, her Diamond, of how there are gem hybrids of flesh and stone, of her best friend being alive for so much longer. 

"You're hilarious, Spinel."

"You'll always be my favorite gem, Spinel."

"I'll never leave you, my precious friend."

"I have a new game for us to play."

Lies, lies, all lies. Pink's last soft smile replays in her mind. It never quite met her eyes that time. She must have been doing her best to not show how relieved she felt to finally get rid of her.

This tiny, squishy being with a terrorist symbol donned proudly on his chest arrogantly speaks of his friends, of his life without her, her life without her, of how good his life is while she's stuck here.

Does he even know she exists or did she truly matter so little to Pink? And, wait... Pearl? She has to be hers. Go figure she knew what happened. Pink was never annoyed by her pearl. She always obeyed everything that came out of her mouth. No, she must know that she's still here. Her and the rest of that colony must be laughing at her. The sweet, stupid spinel that got duped. While she's been here, grieving her diamond, Rose- no, Pink got to live her perfect life with her perfect child and perfect friends. Her perfect friends that weren't her, clearly.

The roots that have grown across her, encasing her in sharp thorns, snap and release her.

He said Earth, right? Yes, Earth with Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl at his beach house. It’s time for a new game and this time she isn't about lose.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: elphabuddy


End file.
